I. Field of the Disclosure
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques and apparatus for power management for wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to power management for integrated radio access network (RAN) and wireless local area network (WLAN) systems that use Wi-Fi as an additional carrier for wireless communication.
II. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Some systems may utilize a relay base station that relays messages between a donor base station and wireless terminals. The relay base station may communicate with the donor base station via a backhaul link and with the terminals via an access link. In other words, the relay base station may receive downlink messages from the donor base station over the backhaul link and relay these messages to the terminals over the access link. Similarly, the relay base station may receive uplink messages from the terminals over the access link and relay these messages to the donor base station over the backhaul link.
Some wireless multiple-access communication systems may utilize co-located Wi-Fi access points (APs) and cellular-based base stations (BSs) (e.g., a Wi-Fi AP and base station in close proximity to one another) to provide connectivity through Wi-Fi and cellular radio links. When a terminal connected to the co-located Wi-Fi AP and BS utilizes an additional Wi-Fi carrier (e.g., in addition to the cellular link) for communication with the core network, it may be helpful to determine, for the terminal, entry into one or more power management modes.